1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for displaying frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for displaying frame, wherein a frame with a resolution different from that of the panel is displayed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Researches show that the natural visual field ratio of a human eye is 16:9, that is, the optimal ratio for the human eye to capture the “golden section line” of an image is 16:9. When viewing a scene with a horizontal viewing angle range close to 28˜30°, the eye does not need to adjust the visual focus point on the image of the scene by force, and the frame can occupy the whole visual field naturally. When viewing a frame with an aspect ratio (i.e., picture ration) of 16:9, the visual range is about 27°, close to the natural focusing viewing angle range. When viewing a frame with an aspect ratio of 4:3 at the same distance, as the horizontal viewing angle is only 18°, the eyes will feel tired. A frame with an aspect ratio of 16:9 reduces the visual difference between a film and a display apparatus (for example, a liquid crystal display) to some extent, and the wide frame arouses a stronger present sensation when being viewed.
With the above advantages, the image signal with a play format of the aspect ratio of 16:9 will undoubtedly become the mainstream in the future. However, as the current TV programs mainly adopt an image signal with a play format of the aspect ratio of 4:3, display apparatuses with a screen aspect ratio of 4:3 are still the mainstream on the market. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of displaying a frame with a relatively low resolution on a display apparatus with a fixed resolution according to a conventional art. If a display apparatus with a screen aspect ratio of 4:3 is used to play a frame with an aspect ratio of 16:9 (similar to displaying a frame with a relatively low resolution on a display apparatus with a fixed resolution), generally the frame can only be constantly displayed on the upper part of the display apparatus, and the area of the display apparatus that does not display the frame cannot be controlled to display other background frames. Therefore, as the frame with an aspect ratio of 16:9 cannot be displayed in the center of the screen of the display apparatus, a frame as shown in FIG. 1 is seen.
Therefore, some manufacturers use a scaler in the display apparatus to display the frame with a relatively low resolution in the center of the panel with a high resolution. That is, in the conventional art, the scaler is used to store the complete original image data (with an aspect ratio of 16:9) into an inner storage memory. Next, according to the resolution of the display panel, the background data is added into the frame of image data to adjust the resolution. Then, the new image data (with an aspect ratio of 4:3) in conformity to the resolution of the panel is transmitted to a timing controller. Under the drive of the timing controller, a source driver and a gate driver, the scaler in the conventional art can make the frame with an aspect ratio of 16:9 displayed in the center of the display panel with an aspect ratio of 4:3.
Further, in other conventional arts, the architecture of the driving integrated circuit of the display apparatus is changed to make the image signal with a play format of the screen aspect ratio of 4:3 compatible with the image signal with a play format of the screen aspect ratio of 16:9 in the display apparatus, such that the display apparatus with a screen aspect ratio of 4:3 can play the image with an aspect ratio of 16:9 in the center, as shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of displaying a frame with a relatively low resolution in the center of a display apparatus with a fixed resolution.
However, as the profit of electronic products is getting smaller while the haggling competition thereof becomes fiercer, the above-mentioned manner increases the fabricating cost of the display apparatus, thereby affecting the gain space of the manufacturers. Moreover, the architecture of the driving integrated circuit is changed with great efforts, so as to make two aspect ratio play formats compatible with each other in the display apparatus, thus making the design of the display apparatus more difficult. Therefore, the aforementioned manner is not a wise option.